


圣诞老人 / Father Christmas

by blurryyou



Series: incogneat-oh短篇翻译 / incogneat-oh one-shots [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Translation, batfamily
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick兴高采烈地低头看着他说：“你以前从来没在圣诞老人的腿上坐过，Dami！这可是童年的仪式！”</p>
            </blockquote>





	圣诞老人 / Father Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Father Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32220) by tigrislupa. 



> tigrislupa:  
> Oh wow, yes! That's fine! Thank you so much for wanting to! I'm thrilled that you like it that much! I just, wow, yes! Please do send me the links, I'd love to promote it. Thank you! <333

Gotham城市中心商城熙熙攘攘挤满了前来为节日购物的顾客。每家店铺里挤入的顾客都快要从门口溢出来，他们热火朝天地寻找购物单上的物品。在商城中央排起一条长队，大部分都是女性。

Damian满脸不高兴地瞪着周围的人群说：“这太白痴了。我们为什么要来做这个？”

Dick兴高采烈地低头看着他说：“你以前从来没在圣诞老人的腿上坐过，Dami！这可是童年的仪式！”

Damian朝他飞了一记足以摧枯拉朽的眼刀：“那不是圣诞老人，那是父亲。而且圣诞老人并不存——”一只手立刻捂住了他的嘴。

 “啊啊啊，那句话可不能在这儿说。”Dick小心看了一眼排在他们之前的三个小孩子和他们的母亲。最大的还在也不会超过七岁，而且现在正在怀疑地看着他们。

Jason探身到Dick前面，对着那孩子做了一个傻兮兮的鬼脸。小男孩一惊，跌跌撞撞缩了回去。他红着脸，对着他们吐了吐舌头，然后转过身扯住了妈妈的衣角。

Tim用胳膊肘捅了捅Jason。“别闹了。你不能怪他盯着我们看。我们 **可是** 这里唯一没带着孩子的男性。”

Jason勾住Tim，把他拉到自己身边。“说的不对，鸟宝宝。”他低头靠过去说。“我们只是这里唯一不想爬上圣诞老人的床的几个人。”

Tim翻了个白眼，推开Jason，从他的胳膊下面钻了出去。Tim刚要张嘴回答，他突然停住了，吃惊地看了照相区域一眼，然后终于反应过来。“我的天啊，那个小婴儿刚刚吐在Bruce身上了！”

Dick和Jason都猛然抬头去看，然后爆发出一阵大笑。

 “看他脸上的表情！”Jason大声说。

 “这真是千载难逢！你想要我抱你起来看吗，Dami？”

Damian嘲笑着拍开Dick的手，说：“当然不要，Grayson。我没有意愿看见父亲在这种状态下。”

 “当然、当然，Dami。”Dick微笑着说，看着男孩从人群中的缝隙间往那个方向偷瞄。Damian的动作没有他自己以为的那么隐蔽。

Bruce更换了一套全新的圣诞老人外套，接待了三位匆忙的母亲、八个拜金女之后，孩子们终于站到了队伍最前方。

 “好了，Damian，过去吧。”Dick催促孩子快点上前去。

Damian大步走到展台前，下巴挑得高高的，然后站在圣诞老人的面前。他皱着眉回头看了一眼哥哥们。Dick依然笑得一脸阳光灿烂，催Damian快点坐上去，而Tim和Jason都看着他一脸坏笑。Damian翻翻眼睛，转身想面对父亲。

结果却被一双大手捞了起来，放在圣诞老人腿上坐好。

Damian仔细地打量了一会儿穿着圣诞老人衣服的这个人，他的帽子、他的胡子、还有他脚上的靴子。

 “父亲。”

 “Damian。”

Damian把手伸进口袋里，掏出一团纸，展开捋平。“我相信现在我应该告诉你我需要的东西。”

Bruce叹了口气，说：“差不多是那样。”

 “很好，我已经准备好了。”Damian指着手里的单子，说。“这张表是升级我的摩托车必需的零件，我之前要求过。您还会注意到，您之前要求我首先获得驾照，然后才能拥有自己的车，现在我要求您废弃这条荒谬无理的规矩。”

Bruce扫了一眼那张长得出奇的表单，说：“哦，就是这些了？”

 “并不如此。我还希望撤掉我的宵禁时间。这条规定完全没有必要，而且严重影响了我的——我们的效率。”

Bruce哼了一声。“再看看吧。”

 “还有，”Damian红了脸，盯着自己膝头，说。“Colin要求我拿到这一系列的下一本书。”他指着纸张末端潦草地写下的一个名字。“这一套书文笔不堪入目，但故事……尚可忍耐。他坚持要求在下个月新书上市之前就看到。”

Bruce勾起嘴角，露出一个了然的微笑。“当然，Damian。我会看看我能做些什么。”

 “Tt，我现在可以走了吗？”

 “差不多了，”Bruce示意摄像机，然后说。

Damian不屑地面对摄影师的方向。那位女士手里挥了挥一只小小的绒毛小熊，示意让他注意。Damian对着那个玩具发射死光，女士立刻把手收了回去。Damian直直地看向摄像机镜头，他就是一位高傲的小王子，和他父亲一起坐在王座上。尽管此刻他父亲看起来 **很荒谬。**

摄影师按下快门，闪光灯闪过。Damian从父亲腿上滑下来，大步走到站台边缘，他站在那里等他的哥哥们。

Jason拍了拍Tim的肩膀。“好了，鸟宝宝，轮到你了。”

 “什么？不。Damian已经结束了我们应该——”

 “不，Jason说得对。”Dick抓住了他另一边肩膀。“快点过去告诉圣诞老人你想要什么。”

 “Dick——”

 “信不信我亲自把你抱过去。现在快去。”Jason靠过来坏笑着说。“又没什么大不了的。”

Tim扫了一眼一左一右两个笑得贼兮兮的哥哥。他叹了口气，挫败地垂下头：“好。好。”

Jason重重地拍了拍Tim的后背，Dick揉了揉他的头发。Tim把他们两个的手都打开，往Bruce的方向走去。不过等他走到椅子前，他又犹豫了。他深吸了一口气，挺胸收腹，然后爬到圣诞老人膝盖上坐下。

 “那么，呃，嗨，Bruce。”

 “Tim。”Bruce点点头。“要不要告诉我你们都来这儿做什么？”

 “呃，简单来说这全是Dick的主意，Jason是个混蛋——”Tim开始坐不住了，眼睛乱瞟就是不看Bruce。“Damian没错，这个主意太糟糕了。我……我现在要走了。”

不过Tim正要从圣诞老人腿上下去的时候，一只胳膊环住了他的腰，把他抱在怀里。

 “别那么着急年轻人。你还没告诉我你圣诞节想要什么呢。”

 “什么？真的？”Tim转脸瞪了一眼Bruce。然后他抬头看着天花板叹了口气。“你当然是认真的。我猜我没真的想过这个问题？”

 “好吧，那么你现在最想要什么？”

 “现在吗？”Tim停了下来，认真思考这个问题。“很可能是想要董事会批准我的西城贫民区绿色能源引进计划。”

Bruce皱起眉头：“他们为什么不同意？”

Tim耸耸肩。“Warrington和他的支持者希望搞砸这个计划，然后在这个区域投入他们自己的项目。他们同时还宣称应该将能源优先用在其他城区。老实说，如果你肯让我下去，我真的需要回去准备——”

 “Tim，”Bruce一手扶着Tim肩头，说。“如果你希望，我可以回家之后跟你研究这个案子，然后我们可以坐下来，一起想出应对策略。”

Tim先是露出惊讶的表情，然后他立刻高兴地笑起来，说：“好啊。”

 “而且也许我能看看能不能先拿到那款新游戏。是什么来着，Conduit 3？”

Tim有些目瞪口呆：“你怎么……？”

Bruce脸上露出微笑：“一只小鸟告诉我的。现在，准备好拍照了吗？”

 “我觉得我可以。”Tim面向照相机微笑起来。不是Wayne牌笑容，而只是一抹柔软的Tim的微笑。

闪光灯亮起，Bruce轻轻拍了拍Tim的后背。Tim从Bruce膝头爬下去，走到Damian身边。

Dick推了推Jason后背。“好啦，小翅膀，轮到你了。”

Jason一脸不高兴地转头看Dick：“搞什么鬼——”

Dick咧嘴笑着用力推了他一把，Jason跌跌撞撞地被推到圣诞老人站台中央。Jason站稳脚，飞快地回头丢了一记眼刀，然后大步走到圣诞老人的椅子前。

Jason扑通一声重重地坐到Bruce腿上，长腿搭在椅子扶手上。“啥事，Nick？”

Bruce叹了口气，把自己的胳膊从Jason膝盖底下抽了出来。“Jason，”Bruce叫了一声又停了下来，似乎在做好心理准备。终于他问：“圣诞节你想要什么礼物？”

Jason坏笑起来：“哎呀嘿，圣诞老人，我一直想要一匹自己的小马呢。”

 “当然。”Bruce挑起眉毛，说。

 “那么Bender酒吧无限量供应？”

 “不行。”

 “一整年量的香烟？”

 “不行。”

 “ **那辆车** 的车钥匙，”Jason挑着眉毛说。“就一个晚上。”

 “不可能。”

Jason沉下脸。“好吧。我想要让你这么混——”

 “ **Jason** 。”

两个人互相瞪着，时间一分一秒地过去。终于Jason呲了一声，先转开目光。

 “Alfred的苹果派。”

Bruce睁大眼睛：“什么？”

 “你听见我说的了。”Jason回头瞪着Bruce。“我要一个Alfred的苹果派。圣诞节礼物我想要这个。”

Bruce张开嘴，闭上，然后又有些踌躇地张嘴，说：“你可以……到家里来，如果你愿意的话。刚烤好的苹果派更好吃。”

Jason翻了个白眼。“谢谢，您说的真没错。但是谢谢不用了。我可不想打乱你宝贵的圣诞节计划。”

Bruce有些难过地说：“家里总有你的位置，Jason。”

Jason冷笑了一声转开脸，不过他的眼睛反射出比平时更亮的灯光。“是啊，当然。现在可以把那张蠢照片拍完了事了吗？”

Bruce捏了捏Jason的肩头，然后示意摄影师。Jason依然大大咧咧地坐在圣诞老人腿上，对着镜头露出坏笑，不过没有一贯的那般刺人，反而让人回想起多年前那个轻率火爆的罗宾。镜头一闪，Jason从Bruce腿上站起来准备去找弟弟们。他还没走到一边就听见——

 “ **圣诞老人！** ”Dick跳过来。他脸上是灿烂得晃眼的笑容，他跳上圣诞老人裹着红色天鹅绒的大腿，像孩子一样兴高采烈地低头看着Bruce。

 “Dick，你——”

Dick抽了一口气。“你知道我的名字吗，圣诞老人？”

Bruce挤出一点微笑，说：“圣诞老人知道 **很多** 事情。要不要告诉圣诞老人你想要什么礼物？”

 “拥抱。家人的拥抱。”

Bruce叹了口气，捏了捏自己的鼻梁。“我不能强迫你的弟弟们拥抱你。”

 “但是你可以。”Dick在圣诞老人怀里坐定，咧嘴笑着，期待地张开双臂。“如果你想改变世界，就先从自己做起。”

Bruce挑起眉毛，说：“我会谨记在心。还有其他的吗？”

Dick夸张地叹了口气，胳膊放了下来。“总是值得一试。然后我希望一家人一起度过的时间能多一些。在白天。作为一家人。”

Bruce眼睛闪闪发光，说：“这个我想我可以做点什么。”

Brucie向前探身，对附近的助手招手。人群中叽叽喳喳的声音渐渐平息，所有人都屏息以待Brucie会提出什么要求。

 “Marianne？可以拿一些小精灵的衣服过来吗？你知道的，就是那些搭配绿色小靴子的？”他向儿子们挥手示意，笑得更灿烂了。“我的四位小男子汉刚刚志愿充当圣诞老人的小助手。是不是太棒了？”

众人的目光投向四个兄弟，人群中响起掌声。拜金女们掏出口红开始补妆。

 “见鬼了。”

 “这都是你的错，Grayson。”

人群中一个小宝宝开始大声哭泣。

Dick咽了一口唾沫，回头看向圣诞老人：“啊，Bruce，呃——”

哪怕戴着假胡子，Bruce的笑容也能看得一清二楚。“嗬、嗬、嗬。圣诞快乐，孩子们。”

 

**完。**


End file.
